


Revision

by Countess_H



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_H/pseuds/Countess_H
Summary: Nathalie makes the wish.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted for the GabeNath reverse-bang! 
> 
> It was very amazing to work with RemLullaby! You should really check out the art that inspired this! It’s breathtaking!

Revision

Gabriel felt odd. Something was definitely missing. 

_ “The miraculous is mine!” Hawkmoth shouted as Mayura stared in horror at the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.  _

Gabriel couldn’t quite pinpoint what was wrong, but smiled as he saw his son. 

“Father?” 

_ “How could you do this, Father?!” _

He shook off the strange feeling. “Yes Adrien?” 

“Can I go play with my friends?” 

_ “You’ve been hurting my friends! Alya,Nino, Marinette, Chloe, everyone!”  _

“U-Uh, what friends?” 

“You know!” Adrien smiled “Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe! The ones you let me have while I’m being homeschooled!” 

Gabriel felt sick to his stomach. Didn’t Adrien go to school?

“Father you look pale, are you alright?” 

Everything was a wreck, Gabriel- no, Hawkmoth... 

“Hawkmoth...?” He stumbled back, knuckles going white from clutching the desk. His vision was going purple and a woman came into view. “N-Nathalie...?” he asked before his vision went black.

——

Gabriel woke up in a dark room and groaned. Where was he? The last he remembered was… nothing? Is it possible for one to remember nothing?

The door suddenly opened, showing Emilie’s shining face.

“Emilie?” He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. 

“You collapsed earlier, you have to rest, alright?” 

“Can’t you stay with me?” 

Emilie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I have to go run some errands, just wait for me until I get back, ‘kay?” 

He sighed. “Alright. I’ll be waiting for you, my love.” She kissed him briefly before walking out and closing the door. Gabriel pulled the blankets over himself again, drifting off to sleep. 

——

Emilie sighed in relief as she walked out the door. ‘He thankfully forgot again. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up…’ she thought, gathering her things. Even if she was lying, she did have a few certain errands to run, such as continuing her search for the guardian of the miraculouses. If anyone still remembered, he definitely did. 

“Mom! Mom!” Emilie sighed as she heard Adrien running towards her. 

“Yes, Adrien?” He just ran up and hugged her, startling her. 

“Stay safe out there. I know I’m not always allowed to go out because it’s dangerous, but it shouldn’t mean you can’t stay safe too!” Emilie could only smile, hugging him back. Adrien might as well be the most oblivious person alive, next to the boy’s own father. Although, unlike Gabriel, she held a soft spot for her son. 

“I will, my sunshine. Now, have you finished all of your work?” 

“Yes of course! But mom, my tutor is so rude...”

“Another one? That’s the third one that you’ve had this week.” 

“But mom! She’s so mean! She told me to do my work or she’d hit me...” It was at these moments Emilie sort of missed Nathalie. At least she always had done what she was told. 

“We’ll find another one for you, I promise. Let me just finish my errands.” 

“Okay. Can I spend time with Father?”

“He’s resting right now, Adrien. Don’t disturb him.” 

“Alright. Bye mom!” He went back up to his room. 

Emilie sighed, going out. 

————

_ Gabriel was sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden beside Nathalie. “Nathalie, why don’t you like the blue skies?”  _

_ Nathalie smiled at him, making his heart beat faster than it already was. “A blue sky is boring,” she paused to take a sip of her coffee, “a cloudy sky means the day is interesting.”  _

——

Gabriel woke up in a cold sweat. Nathalie. How could he forget Nathalie? He loved her, he knew he did. Then… then why didn’t he tell her? He has to go find her. Nathalie. Nathalie. Nathalie. 

There was a knock at the door. “M-Monsieur Gabriel?” 

“What?” He yelled harshly. 

“M-Madam Emilie told m-me to-“ he didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. Emilie. How was Emilie even… alive? He swung open the door, startling the poor chef in the doorway and briskly walked past her. 

“Monsieur…?” 

_ He couldn’t bear to look at his son’s crying face, but now was no time for emotions.  _

Gabriel nearly stumbled down the steps, the chef’s sad emotions triggering the memories he was trying so desperately to remember. 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t catch what you said.” 

“M-Madam Emilie told me to tell you to take y-your medication…” he stared at her. 

“Medication?” 

“Y-Yes, she mentioned you might forget so she told me that they were in your top drawer.” Gabriel curtly nodded, going back in his room and grabbing the pills. Since when did he ever take medication? He wasn’t sick. He turned the bottle over. 

“For… dementia..?” He whispered. He didn’t have dementia. Just what was Emilie playing at? He grabbed his coat, dropping the medication in his pocket and headed out. 

——

Emilie got back to the manor a few hours later, going straight to check in on Gabriel. 

“Madam Emilie-!” Emilie whipped around. “Monsieur Gabriel left while you were away, I-I didn’t know what to do-!” 

Emilie groaned. “You’re lucky I’m not going to fire you!” She grabbed her keys and her phone, running back out.

——

_ Gabriel was laying down after yet again getting bested by Nathalie in a sparring match.  _

_ “How does it feel getting beat countless times, old man?”  _

_ Gabriel scoffed, “I’m not that old! I’m only what, five years older than you?” She only laughed, helping him up and handing him a towel that smelled of raspberries. _

“Raspberries!” He yelled, making a few people jump around him. Nathalie always smelled like raspberries. He continued walking to who knows where, trying to remember. 

——

Emilie rushed all over Paris. What would’ve he remembered? The hospital she went to? The place she collapsed as Mayura? The Eiffel Tower where they had picnics? She suddenly slowed down. Picnics…? Her and Gabriel used to have picnics together… No. She can’t even forgive him. She made him promise to get her back and instead he falls in love with his secretary. She got out her phone to set a reminder to divorce him. 

——

_ Nathalie was slumped against him as he hopped into her apartment. _

“She lived in an apartment!” He rushed over to her apartment building, ripping the door open and sped walked into the lobby. “Hi, does Nathalie Sancoeur live here?” 

“Um.. hold on, let me get my manager.” Gabriel frowned as he waited, sitting down in a chair. 

Soon a short, old man, in a red and white Hawaiian print shirt emerged. “I understand you’re looking for one of our tenants.” 

_ The miraculous has a price.  _

“Y-You look familiar…” 

“I’m afraid we’ve never met.” 

“I-I’m looking for Nathalie Sancoeur.” Gabriel noticed his eyes light up slightly. 

“We have no one by that name.” 

“But you know her! You know her too I saw-“ The guardian had quickly jumped up, striking him in the head. 

——

Gabriel had woken up in his room again, having serious deja vu. He sat up, and jumped a little. Emilie was sitting in a chair, staring at him. 

“Em-“

“What were you doing outside?” 

“Wh-what..?” 

“What were you doing outside?” She repeated. 

“I was… um… I was…” 

“You don’t remember, do you?” 

“I-I’m trying to.. I-I it’s on the tip of my tongue-!” 

Emilie sighed in relief, going to the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I know you saw someone, someone you recognize. I’m going to find him.” And with that, she left. 

——

Gabriel didn’t know how long he stared at the door after she had left. Remember who? He didn’t even remember getting out of bed… what on earth was happening? After a while, he sat up, going to the door. Locked? “Emilie?” He asked, his voice slightly higher. 

No answer, no noise, nothing.

“E-Emile-!” His voice was suddenly an octave higher as he now tried shoving his weight into the door. 

The door suddenly burst open and he stumbled to the floor, groaning. He opened his eyes to a pair of… black and green… cat socks..?

“Father!” Gabriel snapped his head up to his son’s smirk. “Have you locked yourself in your room again?” Adrien helped him up, his smirk never dimming. 

“Again…?”

“Well mom did say you fell pretty hard.. c’mon, lets go to my room!” Adrien put his father’s arm around his shoulders and pulled him along. Was.. was Adrien making fun of him? 

_ Nathalie poked his chest “That boy is too nice for his age, you should allow him to go out more, act like a kid.  _

_ “Nathalie he must uphold the Agreste-“ Nathalie had thrown a crumpled up paper at him and walked out the room. He huffed, bending down to pick it up and uncrumpling it to look at its contents as she knew he would.  _

_ -Asshole-  _

_ Gabriel chuckled. When had she got the confidence to do something like this?  _

When they got to Adrien's room, Gabriel froze. Where was his basketball hoop? His rock climbing wall? It was the same room just… not. 

“Father there’s this really cool game I want to try out on my computer, c’mon!” Is that why he wanted him to come to his room?

“Wh-What’s it called, son..?” 

“It’s called Recall! All my friends are playing it, can I please download it?” Gabriel didn’t know what to do but slowly nod, making Adrien cheer. As he downloaded it, Gabriel walked around his room. 

“Adrien, have you ever played basketball..?” 

Adrien scoffed like the idea could never come to him. “Why would I play basketball? It’s not like mom ever lets me anyway.” Gabriel pretended nothing was wrong, still looking around. 

_ “Look father! I got one in!”  _

_ The big basketball was of course too large to fit in the tiny hoop, but Gabriel didn’t care, lifting him onto his shoulders. “That’s my boy!”  _

Those days were when Emilie used to leave so much. They never wanted to tell her because Gabriel couldn’t bear to see her take away his secret basketball hoop. He loved that thing so much. Maybe he still had it. 

“Hey Adrien, how about we-“ 

“This character keeps getting in my way!” Adrien yelled, startling him. It was a blue-haired female that had blocked him from moving, allowing his character to die. 

_ “But Natty, I want to play with Father! Not these video games!”  _

Gabriel walked closer to Adrien. Since when has he liked video games? The only one he played was… that one for the tournament. The only reason he loved that game was because.. he played it with him. What was he thinking? If anything, Nathalie was right, he needs to be more like a kid, but not like this.

“Adrien, do you want to play something?” He sat down on the bed near him.

“Father, can’t you see I’m busy?” 

“O-Oh… sorry son…” Gabriel stared at his feet. Normally Adrien would jump at the opportunity to spend time with him.. 

“Not agai— oh!” The same blue-haired female had moved his character so she’d die instead. 

_ “Gabriel, I’d greatly take Emilie’s place if it made you happy…”  _

Nathalie once told him that before fainting. 

———

Emilie arrived home after yet again failing to locate the guardian. She had searched everywhere Gabriel might’ve gone. The guardian erased any trace of himself anywhere. She sighed angrily, going upstairs to check on Gabriel and opened the door. Wait. Didn’t she lock it? She turned on the lights. 

“Gabriel…?” She looked in the closet, the bathroom, but he wasn’t there. “Not again!” She yelled, grabbed her coat and walked out. When she passed Adrien's room, she had to do a double take. There was Gabriel, staring at the game she specifically told Adrien not to play. It could trigger some of Gabriel’s memories, damn it! 

“Adrien!” The two men jumped at the sound of her voice. 

“Mom!” He looked towards the screen then back to her. “I-I wasn’t, I didn’t-“ 

“Grounded. As for you!” She pointed at Gabriel. 

“What did I do?” 

“Scaring me by not being in your room!” Gabriel angrily stood, suddenly looming over Emilie. 

“Who the hell do you take me for?” He spoke softly. 

“Excuse me?!” 

“Keeping me in my room? Locking the door?” He slowly walked towards her. “Am I a joke to you?” 

“N-No! I-I-“ she walked backwards. 

“Father what are you doing…?” 

Gabriel continued to walk until Emilie hit the wall. “If something like this happens again, we’re done.” 

“We’ve been done!” She screeched. “I wanted to divorce you from the start! You idiot!” She slapped him. 

“Get out of my house Emilie.” 

“You can’t make me! It’s my house too!” Gabriel held her against the wall.

“I had this house long before you came around. The house is in my name.” He let go of her, leaving the room. 

Adrien looked at her, shocked. “Mom..? Are you okay…?” 

“He just hasn’t taken his m-medication…” she slowly sat down. He knows. He knows everything. She has to stop him. She stood, walking to the kitchen, ignoring Adrien’s calls for her to come back. Her hands shook as she crushed some of Gabriel’s medication, putting it into a glass of wine. Bringing it up to their room. 

Gabriel was muttering under his breath as he looked around the room, trying to remember something. 

“G-Gabriel…” he looked up as she entered. 

“I thought I told you to go.” 

“I know… I just thought we should have one last drink together… I did care for you you know…”

He sighed, taking the glass. “I know.” They clinked their glasses together, Gabriel collapsing after the first sip. 

Emilie stood over him, sipping her drink. “Well I can’t leave you in here, you keep getting out.” She spoke as if he could hear her and continued drinking her wine. 

———

Gabriel woke up, looking around. Was… he in… 

“So you’re awake then.” Gabriel tried to talk but all that came out was a squeak. Emilie walked into the light of the giant butterfly shaped window. 

“E-Em-“ his voice gave out. 

“Don’t speak, your throat must be very dry from your meds.” Gabriel looked down, realizing he was tied to a chair and looked back up at her, desperate for an answer. “You keep remembering. I can’t kill you because I need you to help make more designs so you’ll be staying here.” 

Gabriel struggled against the chair. 

“Oh don’t worry~ I’ll come up to feed you.” And with that, she left. 

Gabriel started quietly sobbing. Why did he have to be so obvious? Now he was going to spend the rest of his time in a room that looked so, so familiar. 

———

Master Fu had since changed his occupation upon meeting Hawkmoth, er Gabriel. He couldn’t risk having him tell Emilie that they saw each other. Emilie would find the miraculous and the life as everyone knew it would be over. However, he began to grow suspicious of the Agrestes. There hasn’t been a sign of Gabriel in weeks. He had used Nooroo to try and locate his whereabouts, but always came up empty handed. He couldn’t just disappear off the face of the earth… right? 

“But master,” Nooroo spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts, “if he was a villain, why are you so intent on finding him? Isn’t it good that he’s gone?” 

Master Fu sighed “I wish it were that simple, Nooroo. You remember what I told you before, he seems to remember as well. That means he could be a potential threat to Emilie.” 

“But what could he do?”

“Nothing. I’m more worried about what she’ll do to him… he was a villain, but not a bad man. He abused you, neglected his son, but he was just hurting. I understand it’s not a healthy way to cope, but she made the wish. Therefore I’m afraid he’s the only one who can reverse it…”

———

Gabriel had been clawing at the ropes for hours, having given up screaming for help. Who the hell would hear him..? The only one who’d check up on him would be… her. He could imagine her, but who was she? She had blue hair, with the exception of the red sliver, and sky blue eyes. Despite his current situation, he couldn’t help but smile. He knew her. He didn’t know how, but he did. And he loved her. 

———

Adrien had followed Emilie as soon as she left, watching from his new hiding spot as she crushed up a ton of medication for his father. That much could lead to an overdose… right…? He held his breath as she passed by, not seeing him. He sat there for an hour, just thinking. His father did threaten her… was she going to kill him? He didn’t want either to die… 

His bodyguard opened the door of his hiding spot and Adrien’s heart dropped. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t bring your mother, she went out.” He carefully picked up the trembling boy.

Adrien nodded wordlessly, clinging onto him. He could always trust him to do the right thing… 

“Back up to your room?” Adrien shook his head and Gorilla instantly understood, heading out to the massage parlor. 

Master Fu greeted them at the door, ushering them in. He had been training Adrien, since being given this ‘second chance’. He had always told Adrien to come immediately if he sensed something was wrong. 

Gorilla set Adrien down in a chair, putting his giant blazer over his shoulders. 

“So you’ve sensed it too then?” 

Adrien whimpered “You mean that my mother is a crazy psychopath?!” 

“Well I won’t deny that. However, do you mean the reason I do?” 

“Well my parents were fighting… a-and I followed my mom a-and I hid… she put a lot of medication into a glass and went to go find my father… I don’t know if she’s going to kill him o-or anything!” He started tearing up, wiping at his eyes. 

Master Fu sighed, “I didn’t want this to happen so soon…” 

“So soon?! You knew? You knew all of this was going to happen?!” 

“Yes.” 

“And you didn’t think to share it?! I could’ve saved my father! Who knows what’s happening to him?!” Adrien stood, instantly falling over from shaking. 

“Adrien, please listen. I don’t know these things right away, they just come and go. Some are slivers from another lifetime.”

“Don’t give me that shit! How am I supposed to know any of this works? You’ve been only teaching me combat! I haven’t even seen this so-called magic you’re always telling me about!” 

Master Fu suddenly stopped, shouting “Wazz, shell on!” He transformed into Jade Turtle. 

Adrien stared at him. “How did you…”

“Protection!” Jade Turtle showed him the power of the turtle miraculous. A transparent green shield surrounded them. Adrien looked in amazement. “I didn’t want you to become too confident…” 

“I-I’m Sorry Master Fu… I just… after today, I’ve been so scared and confused.” 

“And that’s understandable, but I need you to stay calm, we’ll work it all out.” Adrien nodded. 

———

A few days later, Emilie was busy looking through Gabriel’s work and it was just as she suspected. Many drawings of a blue haired woman. “What the hell Gabriel?!” She yelled, scrapping every drawing. She didn’t care about the quality of the dress or how long it took him. She had been his inspiration for years and now she lost it to the help. There was a knock at the door. 

“Mrs. Agreste? There’s a man here to see you.” 

She grinned evilly. “Bring him in.” 

———

Gabriel stared weakly at the floor. Couldn’t he just hold his breath and die? 

He heard loud clacking heels, but didn’t bother to look up. 

“Gabriel look at me when I enter!” She slapped him, his head lolling to the side. “I brought your food you ungrateful idiot.” He twisted his arms against the ropes, starving. She laughed, dropping it on the floor. “Oh my, how clumsy.” She laughed, holding his face so he’d look at her. “Aren’t you going to ask why I’m all dressed up? Go ahead, ask!” 

“Why do you look like a clown..?” He asked hoarsely, chuckling to himself. 

_ “You’re fired!” Audrey yelled.  _

_ “I don’t work for you, I work for Mr. Agreste.” _

Emilie frowned, raking her nails against the side of his face. 

“Careful now, you don’t want to get me angry.” 

“I’m being held captive.” He looked to the side. “Is death your best punishment? It’s certainly better than being here.” 

“Oh shut up. If you did what I told you to do and not fall in love with the hired help, we’d be a family again.” 

“That’s what you’ve always told me, but I’ve never seen how abusive you were. If anything you aren’t half the woman Nathalie was-“ she had scratched his face, leaving a large gash on his cheek. 

“Shut up!” She screeched, stomping out. Gabriel sighed leaning his head to his shoulder so he could try to stop the bleeding by holding his cheek on his blazer. 

———

Emilie stomped back to Gabriel’s office, slamming the door. The nerve of him! 

“My, my, someones angry.” She turned to her lawyer, partner in crime, and lover, Alexis. He was a tall man, not as tall as Gabriel, but a decent height, and had brown hair and eyes. After confiding in him about her situation, he was more than willing to help her. He might’ve been after Gabriel’s status, but she was only using him as she was using everyone else. And of course, she had left out the miraculous. Everyone’s after their own fortune after all. 

“That loser can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Well what do you expect? You’re keeping him in the attic.” 

“What, should I keep him in the basement?” She rolled her eyes. 

“You know what I mean. Just put a rag in his mouth or something.” 

Emilie wanted to, but… she didn’t want to take his ability to speak… it was all he had even if he didn’t talk as much as she wanted him to. 

“Maybe I will. Did you get the new orders fulfilled?” 

“Yes, but they’ll know it’s not handcrafted by Mr. Famous up in the attic.”

“Who cares, they got his design and should be grateful. Anyway, I’ve got to run out, keep an eye on things, hmm?”

———

Gabriel recoiled as Alexis faked him out again and again. 

“I don’t know what Em was so worried about, you’re just a scared little-“ Gabriel spit at him, but it only managed to reach his shoe. “And these were my favorite shoes..” he punched Gabriel square in the head, hearing a loud crack. “I might’ve broken something…” he snickered, looking at Gabriel. 

Gabriel was whimpering, trying to free his hand to touch his nose. 

“Do you need some help?” Emilie stood behind him, frowning. 

“Nah, just having fun, right, Mr. Agreste?” 

“Get out Alexis.” He chuckled, leaving the room. 

“Gabriel, where is Adrien?” He only whimpered, trying desperately to free his hand. “Gabriel I will not ask again after this. Where is my son?” 

“I don’t blame him for leaving!” Gabriel laughed, voice raspier. “Anywhere’s better than here!” He barked, trying to reach out to her and hurt her.

She sighed. “Do you want him to get hurt?” 

“I don’t know where he is and even if I did I’d never tell you.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“What do you believe?! I have been trapped here for who knows how long!” He was a bit too forceful while moving, whimpering as he felt the pain in his nose. 

Emilie put her ring on. 

“What are you doing? We’re not married, you were never my wife!” 

She whispered something intelligible, transforming into a giant monster like- thing. 

“If you lie to me, especially about where my son is, I will have your head.” She took the ring off, de- transforming and leaving. 

———

Master Fu suddenly stopped in the middle of his conversation with Adrien.

“What is it?” 

“A misfortune.”

“I’m not following.” 

“There’s something I hoped to tell you later, but I’m afraid it’s unavoidable now. You know of the miraculous and their power. However, for every miraculous, there’s a misfortune. Unlike the miraculous, the misfortunes do not possess kwamis. The kwamis help reason with us. When you use a misfortune you’re absolutely one hundred percent sure you want to harm someone.” 

“Do misfortunes look like us?” 

“I’m afraid not. They are monsters.” 

“Do you know who used it?” 

Gorilla looked at him, shaking his head. 

“I’ll tell you later. Now we have more work to do.” 

———

Gabriel had been hallucinating about everything. Nathalie, Emilie, Adrien, his parents. He didn’t know what was real anymore. He continued to sob, envying every butterfly that came and went as it pleased. Were those butterflies? He wished he knew. He wanted to fly out of there. 

“Gabriel.” He didn’t look up, still sobbing. A hand touched him and he flinched. “Don’t be afraid.” She kneeled down so he could look at her. 

“Nathalie! Are you real? Can you help me? Please, I miss you…” 

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’m not real. I’m so sorry for making that wish… I never wanted this to happen..” 

He smiled, gently leaning into her touch. “Don’t blame yourself, my love. I’ve never blamed you for anything.” He began sobbing again, and Nathalie hugged him as he cried himself to sleep. 

———

After Adrien’s training, Fu was doing a bit of research on misfortunes when Nooroo flew up to him. 

“Master, I feel him!” Nooroo looked out the window. “He’s still there! And… very broken..”

“Then I guess we need him to fix this mess, hmm?” He took the turtle and peacock miraculouses, uniting them. He plucked a feather from his fan, creating a sentimonster to scout out the area beforehand. 

“Be careful Master!” Nooroo called after him.

Jade Turtle had called back the sentimonster after successfully getting to the manor, quietly cutting a hole in the thin glass of the butterfly shaped window. He slipped through, spotting Gabriel. He quickly rushed towards him, freeing him.

“You!” Jade Turtle froze, turning around, seeing Emilie put her ring on. He panicked, calling a protection around Gabriel and himself, and rushing out with him. 

“Guardian!” The Emilie- monster thing shrieked, but didn’t follow. 

———

Jade Turtle crashed through the window, protecting Gabriel from the impact of the fall. Adrien had heard them, running into the room. Jade turtle de- transformed, gently setting Gabriel on the floor.

“F-Father!” Adrien looked at the lifeless man. “What… how…”

“I’m afraid your mother is the misfortune.” He spoke quickly. “She has held your father captive. Probably ever since you saw them fight.” 

Adrien felt sick to his stomach. He knew his mother did something, but… not this. 

“Adrien, Adrien look at me. I need your help. If we can keep your mother away from your father as he heals, he’ll be able to make the wish to reverse all of this.” 

“R-Reverse it..? If it’s reversed, couldn’t it happen again with the same mistakes?”

“No. Think of it as a revision. This is simply an alternate timeline. You know the woman I’ve been talking to you about? She had been your caretaker. You thought of her as almost a substitute mother, but your father wanted your mother to come back. He became Hawkmoth with the butterfly miraculous and terrorized the city.” 

“Just for my mom?” 

“Precisely. And in this universe, he succeeded. If we can reverse all of it, with the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous combined, your mother will never be able to do this ever again and balance will be restored.” 

“But how?”

“He and I will be the only two to remember this.” 

“Anything to help my father I guess.” He held Gabriel’s hand, feeling as he tensed up. “I’d really like to know what happened…” 

“We’ll know, but for now, I need you to go back home. Take this with you, but hide it at all times.” Adrien nodded, taking the black cat miraculous. 

———

Adrien had walked home, ringing the bell. He froze seeing his mother rush out as the gates opened. 

“Adrien! Where did you go? I-I got so worried and didn’t know-“ 

“I just needed to get my thoughts together, I’m so sorry, mom…”

“Oh Sunshine, don’t apologize.. come on. Perhaps I’ll let you play that game I kept saying no to, hmm?” 

A few hours later Adrien was sitting next to his mom as they watched a movie together. It beat playing that game again. He didn’t want to see her that angry again. She sure is different with him than she was with his father… if he brought up the medication, would she drug him too..? 

“Adrien, you wouldn’t happen to know where your father wandered off to?” 

“Father? I just thought he was in his room.” He lied easily. 

“Well he seems to have wandered off. His memory is fuzzy these days…”

Adrien simply nodded, continuing to watch the movie with her. 

———

Fu had spent most of the day healing Gabriel. His broken nose, the cuts on his face, and a little spell to help with the loss of food and water the last few days… weeks? Who knows how long he was in captivity. Now, all he had to do was wait.

———

Adrien pretended to yawn when the movie was done. “I think I’m going to go take a nap now.” 

“Adrien, wait. I know you saw your father and I arguing and I hope you don’t think any less of me.” She set her hand on his shoulder and he shivered slightly.

“Of course not, mom. I was spooked a little, but I’m alright now.” 

“Are you sure?” She looked him over worriedly, then spotted his ring and clutched his hand. 

“Mom, let go!” 

“Where did you get that?” Her calm demeanor instantly changed. 

“Mom-“ 

“Where?” Adrien jerked his hand away from her, stepping away. 

“You saw them, didn’t you? Where are they?”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” 

“Don’t play games with me  _ Sunshine _ , where are they?” 

“S-Stay back-!” 

Emilie put her ring on, calling her transformation. As soon as Adrien laid eyes on his mother- no, the monster she was, he transformed, running like a scared kitten around the house. 

“Adrien! Give it to me!” It roared, making Adrien hiss, sprinting towards the door. He didn’t know he could hiss. He threw the door open, running out and this time, she followed. 

“Mom! Stop!” It only roared in turn, attempting to swipe at him. He unhooked his baton from his belt, calling Fu. Apparently he knew how to work it. Fu picked up instantly. “Master Fu! She knows! Is he awake?”

“I’m afraid not. He needs a little more time! You’ll have to stall her!” 

“You’re no son of mine,  _ Sunshine _ !”

Adrien kept dodging her attacks as the guardian was doing everything he could to make Gabriel wake up faster. Using spells to a bucket of ice cold water. He had already put the earrings on him, thankful he already had his ears pierced. 

Monster Emilie was crushing building after building trying to catch Adrien. 

“Monsieur Agreste, come on! Wake up!” 

“Father please!” Adrien shouted through his baton. 

Gabriel suddenly sat up groaning. 

“Father!” Adrien cried, “You’re awake!” He smiled widely as he continued to evade his mother.

“Where am I?” 

“No time, transform.” 

“You-“ 

“Transform!” He pointed to the earrings. “Say, Tikki, spots on!” 

“Tikki, spots on.” He transformed and frowned. This outfit was horrendous!

“Listen to me, your wife is a monster and she’s destroying Paris trying to hurt Adrien. You need to get the Black cat miraculous from him and reverse this.” 

“Reverse it?” 

Fu sighed “When you get his miraculous say ‘Plagg, Tikki, unify!’ Then make the wish to reverse it all!” 

“I-“ 

“No more questions, go!” He ushered him out, and transformed into Jade Turtle, hoping to distract Emilie. 

———

“Adrien, you can’t run forever!” It shrieked, narrowly missing him. 

“I will if it means you stay dead!” He yelled at her, looking all around for his father. 

“Adrien!” Gabriel stood at the Eiffel Tower, waving at him. 

“How am I supposed to-“ 

Jade Turtle pushed him out of the way, striking Emilie with his shield. “Go! I’ll distract her!” Adrien nodded, sprinting to his father. He was halfway there when he heard a shout. He turned his head to see Master Fu, motionless on a roof. His heart raced as he picked up the pace. 

“Adrien! Stop!” 

He finally reached his father, slipping off his ring and handing it to him. “Hurry! Go to the top!” 

“Thank you son! I’ll never leave you in the dark again!” 

Gabriel raced to the top of the tower, shoving the ring on his finger. “Tikki, Plagg, unify!” His costume changed into a white robe, and he looked down as Emilie quickly climbed up the tower to try and stop him. “I wish I was never able to get the Ladybug and Black cat miraculous!” 

There was a blinding white light, then, nothing. 

———

Gabriel woke up in his room, the last place he wanted to be. He groaned, sitting up. It looked… different. Wait- Adrien-! He rushed to the door, pulling it open. And there they were. Adrien and Nathalie standing side by side, looking at him like he was crazy. 

“You’re here…” 

“Gabriel? Are you alright?” 

He began sobbing, hugging them both.

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing art that inspired this!
> 
> https://dishwater-blondie.tumblr.com/post/638154862012628992/revision-writer-countessh-artist


End file.
